


I'll Break Something You Love

by puppi3luv



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Young Love, bad ass noah, bad shit happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stavo has a lot hiding under his neutral express, and Noah is the kind of guy who is able to find them all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Break Something You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. The title might not make sense but it was my inspiration more than anything else.

Noah understood the feeling of being an outcast. He could relate to Gustavo’s public outing of being into murder fantasy. The way the whole school turned against him, it was like watching a car accident. He couldn’t look away, but going against his best friend. The one person who loved him unconditionally and had been their for the worst of the worst wasn’t something he could do.He tried to stop the fighting by trying to get in the middle of it, but he couldn’t get there. In the aftermath of it all he realized how wrong it was to just stand there and let it happen. Noah felt guilty and he wished he had done it differently.  
…  
“Hey!” Noah called running after Stavo. It was a few days after the incident. He hadn’t been at school the last couple of days, but now that he was here Noah felt like he needed to talk to him. 

“What do you want?” Stavo snarled bumping chest with Noah. He had hurt in his eyes. A look of wariness like he thought this would lead to another attack. 

“ah…friends…sorry! Wait! NO!” Noah was trying to say to much at one as he started babbling. This caused Stavo to chuckle at the other’s panic. It was endearing if nothing else. Noah had been trying to talk to him or be around him since he got back. 

“ok…good talk” 

“No wait. I just want to say I’m sorry about everything that happened. Audrey shouldn’t have hurt you.” 

Stavo was surprised at the apology. It was nice to have someone treat him like a human being and not a killer freak. “oh thanks” he started to step back. 

“Wait” Noah blurted. He put his hands over his mouth unsure. Stavo waited frowning unsure what would happen next. 

“Ah…your art its scary, but really interesting. I know what it is like to be a freak and not have people get that its just a different type of art…” he finished. 

“Thanks man. Do you want to come over?” he asked without thinking it through, but it turned out he really didn’t mind. 

“ah really?”

“Yea, maybe I can show you my art from an unbiased perspective and their isn’t a mob trying to beat me up.” 

“yea ok that sounds great” Noah smiled wide. He was like a puppy. Excited with big bright eyes and a wider smile. Even the floppy hair. Stavo was temped to draw him. 

He gave the floppy nerve his address and phone number. He wrote it on the other guy’s arm. He brushed his fingers gently over the thin pale arm.  
…  
Stavo felt like more of a loner now then he had when he started school. It seemed like the minute everyone turned against him and all that hate was terrifying. He didn’t want an angry mob after him. The only thing he could to was step back from the student body’s eye and fall into the shadows. 

Except Noah. This kid was just moving toward him trying to walk into his life. He let it happen and now he realized how compassionate Noah was. He was a good soul. He enjoyed the last day or so having the positive energy around him.  
…  
“Whose number is that?” Audrey teased smirking

“Ah its Gustavo’s” Noah said tentatively knowing that Audrey clearly didn’t like him.

“Wait! What! he is a possible killer!” she was angry

Noah was sick of Audrey’s anger and crazy mood swings. “He isn’t a bad guy. He’s just like us” Noah croaked. “You’re turning your back on a guy who is into gore and it’s like I don’t even know you Audrey! We are just like him. Don’t you see that”

This silenced Audrey. “Look you’re my best friend and I understand feeling over protective, but my gut feeling is he is one of the good guys.”

“Ok…”

“ah…really?”

“Yes just text me so I know you’re ok, understand me or I will be over there cock blocking and you won’t be allowed to have any play dates understand” 

“yea!” Noah smiled wide, then he frowned confused about what everything meant. “whoa…wait hold on” Noah sputtered.  
…  
Noah ended up in front of Gustavo’s house. He was excited to enjoy the company of someone who didn’t understand what it was like to be running away from death and real life monsters. Stavo was just a guy who liked gore. He was someone who didn’t have unhealthy comping mechanisms and it was refreshing. 

What he didn’t expect when knocking on the door was Chief Miguel to answer. 

“Oh! Hi sir” Noah smiled holding his hand out. Miguel looked at it then shouted to his son. “Stavo your boyfriend is here” 

“Ah no sir!” Noah became flustered. Miguel smirked and when Stavo walked out he rolled his eyes at his father. He tilted his head signally for Noah to follow him inside. “I didn’t tell him that” Noah said looking concerned that the other by would be upset. 

“I know. My dad likes to tease” 

“Your dad?!” he looked even more terrified. He couldn’t believe he had just met Gustavo’s dad and had made a bad impression. “Oh my god. He must think i’m an idiot” he groaned. 

“I’m sure he likes you just find. I don’t exactly have a line of people trying to be my friend.” Stavo explained. 

“Take it as a compliment. Not everyone gets what your about. Wouldn’t you rather be happy then miserable and popular” Noah asked smiling like he knew all the worlds secrets. 

Stavo admired that. He never met someone like him. He didn’t care what other people thought.  
…  
The two sat and talked. Noah going through the pages and pages of drawings. The comic book was detailed and beautifully constructed. Noah was all praise for the art. This was something that Stavo didn’t receive a lot of. Then with a little nudging from Noah he showed him his other profolios of of realistic art. Noah was excited and intrigued by it all. 

The more Noah admired his work the more he wanted to talk about his ideas and stories of each image. He was explaining the image of a hummingbird and how he had seen it when walking home from school. Noah had his attention on Stavo.  
…  
“Man I know my friends would not admire your work as much as me, but I am flattered that you drew the Lakewood 6 as a comic even if we are 5 now.” 

“Yea?” Stavo didn’t seem sure. It was clear he didn’t get a lot of positive feedback for his work. 

“Of course! Do you have any other drawings”

“You mean less dead?” 

“No anything at all” 

“Yea” Stavo fished out some albums from under his bed. Noah sat on the floor going through the images. His fingers brushing over the images amazed at the texture it was like he could feel them. 

Gustavo didn’t seem to smile or allow any of his emotions to be revealed. Noah chatted getting the occasional ‘mhmm’ or grunt. He didn’t think the other was interested except the other was actually smiling softly.  
…  
“Do you have any pictures in color?” Stavo stayed silent not sure what to do. Was he going to show this guy he barely knew 

“Yea” Stavo pulled another folder from under his bed. A golden contained rolled out. Stavo didn’t see it at first, but Noah did. He saw it and grabbed it. 

“Whoa this is fancy” Noah commented. He opened it. Stavo paled, his mouth going dry. “Nice color. Did one of your lady friends leave it” he teased. Noah didn’t expect an answer as he grabbed the album in Stavo’s hands. 

“No its mine” Stavo blurted. He felt like his heart was gonna pop out of his chest. Noah nodded looking calm. 

“Everyone has their inspirations” Noah started going through the work admiring the different style. It started as portraits of women, then men, and then it formed into something else. It showed gender fluid portraits. 

“Whoa these are great! who are the models?” 

“Ah just people on the street. If I see someone-“ Stavo stopped he didn’t know how to explain it or even if he wanted to, but Noah looked so enthralled by the conversation. “catches my eye. The way clothes don’t have to be a conforming way to live, instead it can just be an expression.” By the time he was done explaining his reasoning he had a look of bliss on his face. 

“Sounds like you want to live by that”

“…” Stavo froze at those words. What was he suppose to say. He couldn’t deny it, but the last time he let himself go everything he loved was destroyed. Instead he turned away from Noah and started organizing his albums and putting them back where they belonged. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrogate you. If that is what you want to do then be you, but no pressure to try or not…” Noah babbled seeming to get lost in his own confession. “Well…what I mean is…ah be you?”

Stavo’s mouth hung open a little but surprised at the endearment the other had showed him. He even felt kind of shy and couldn’t really say anything. “Maybe a movie?” he fidgeted not even able to look at Noah. 

“Ah man you didn’t even have to ask. “ Noah’s face lit up. They headed for the couch. Stavo’s face back to being emotionless. Noah seemed to be emotional enough for the both of them.  
…  
It seemed simple after that. The two became friends. Almost everyday they would end up watching movies or talking about the next developing episode of the morgue. It was normal and even with the serial killer on the loose everything seemed ok. 

Kieran ended up being the surprise. A major betrayal that no one saw coming. Everyone was hurt and raw after that. He left a path of death and despair. After finding out who the murder was and Audrey's secret relationship with Piper it seemed like he didn't know who his closest friends where anymore 

Noah felt like he lost new friends and it was his fault for bringing new people into the group He needed someone to rely on at the moment so he decided to go see Gustavo. He needed a little peace and his mind was running to fast.  
…  
Stavo was gittery all day. He made it home after all the drama unfolded at school when news broke who was the psycho killer. Noah wasn’t in school so Stavo went home. He arrived and saw a package on his porch. At this point everyone would have though the serial killer left him a preset, except Stavo felt excitement fill his chest because this was what he had been waiting for. He headed into the house excited to tear up the package. 

For the next ten minutes Stavo stared at himself in the mirror. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he watched himself from different angles. He had bought a skirt. It was floor length and black and grey. He had seen it on tumblr and it was beautiful. He couldn’t stop staring. Something inside of him felt warm and content. He slowly put on his diamond earrings and then a soft coat of the ruby red lipstick. He was on his knees smiling at his refection and at how good he looked and felt. 

Stavo had been trying to figure out who he was since he was a kid. He was a boy and he understood that, but sometimes he wanted to feel soft and smell sweet. He wanted to be held and Stavo was a man’s man. His dad had always taught him to be a man, no tears. But it was more than that, it about no emotions. Then men were the providers and tough. He wanted to be more than that. He wanted to feel feminine sometimes and pretty.  
…  
“oh! sorry I didn’t know Stavo had company” Noah yelped almost falling out the window. He being Noah so very observant when he needs to, but is usually oblivious. 

Stavo froze he didn’t know what to do. Noah never seemed like the judgy type. But he felt stuck after all these years of bottling up his feelings. He was going to ruin his life here too. 

“I’m Stavo’s friend, Noah. I am so sorry” he fidgeted nervous. “I just really needed some company, but I am totally butting in on his date.”

Stavo was blushing. He covered his face with shaking hands feeling so embarassed. How was he going to tell Noah who he was when the kid thought he was a woman. 

“No…” Stavo whispered feeling the tears building behind his eyes. “It’s me…I can explain but please you can’t tell anyone” He turned to Noah. Noah’s eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. Then he fell out the window. 

Stavo scrambled to the window. Noah groaning on his back. “Damn you’re hot in both genders and Im still a pale nerd” he mumbled slowly trying to get up. “And next time I will go through the front door.”

Stavo giggled feeling the relief feel his chest. He wiped his eyes smiling down at the other. Noah seemed to know exactly what to say. 

“Ah! Wait sorry” Noah babbled. “Do you think I can come in?” 

“Ya” breathed out nodding down at Noah. The other man still wanted to come in.  
…  
Noah struggle up the tree then crawled through the window working really hard not to fall over. Then once in he saw this great looking woman sitting on the floor. She had a short cut and a great outfit. Then he started stuttering and babbling. She got embarrassed and blushing and just so pretty. Noah couldn’t stop looking at her pretty lips then Stavo’s voice came out of her mouth and Noah didn’t have a chance. He dropped out the window. 

It wasn’t fair that Stavo looked so good in everything he was wearing.  
…  
They both sat on the couch a giant space of uncertainty between them. Noah stared at the other then he would look away. Stavo seemed to fold into himself feeling like he was losing Noah. 

“I can go change”

“No!” Noah chocked out. Stavo stopped looking nervous. “I mean if you want to but you look really nice” he blushed. 

“Yea?” 

“Yes, I just don’t want to say the wrong thing or ask the wrong question”

“You couldn’t, I just don’t want you feeling weird”

“So what do you define your as? or is there pronouns you prefer?” 

“gender fluid for now and just Stavo pronouns complicate things”

“ok” Noah nodded smiling.

“Thats it?”

“Yes. Everything else is just backstory and when you’re ready you can tell me…so wanna watch a movie?”  
…

Everything went back to normal and Noah never seemed bothered by Stavo's antics. It had been about a week and a half since Stavo's coming out. Every other day he would wear a skirt or maybe some make up. He would even bring a green bottle of nail polish out and just hold it. Noah wasn't sure if it was him so he wanted to make sure the other man wasn't fearful because of him. 

"I don't mind if you put it on you know" 

"Really?" Like each time he heard those words it seemed surprising. 

"Yea, I can help with your left hand if you want. Audrey would do hers and she always needed him. I've had some practice" The little things like this seemed to mean the world to Stavo. It was like he was starved for any emotional connection. 

"They wouldn't treat you any different you know?" Noah babbled as he painted Stavo's nails. "I mean if anything they would just be excited to dress you up, but if you said no they won't. Consent is important" he shut his mouth with a snap. Heat rising in his cheeks. He shut his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't know how to old a conversation sometimes. 

"Yea I've been told that before and it didn't turn out ok" 

"We've been through so much. You've seen how bad it can be, but we're still together." 

"No!" Stavo snapped pulling his hand away. He was pacing moments later struggling with getting the right words out. 

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy and hiding a part of you that is important is making you miserable"

"Do you think I know that! Telling these people will get me killed." 

"They aren't just people, there you friends"

"Yea well i've been burned before by friends" stave pulled his shirt up and showed Noah some nasty looking scars that were sliding under the pant line. "I've been hurt by those people who were suppose to be there to save me, but they fucked me over" hot tears streaming down his face. 

Noah look devastated when he saw the scars. He stepped forwards and ran his hand over the scar tissue. It was paler then the rest of his skin and thick and fat it had a rolled texture. It was grotesque, but there was a beauty to it. A battle wound. A survivor. He cupped Stavo's face with both hands. 

"I will never let this happen! Understand me? If anyone even thinks about putting there hands on you, I will fucking kill them. I have had enough of people hurting those I love. Enough is enough. I'm not playing the good guy any more" Noah promised his eyes filled with determination. 

Stavo hugged the other letting his emotions take hold. Noah holding him tighter. "Sorry...I can't stop" Stavo hiccuped trying to wipe the tears away. How was he suppose to explain this feeling.

"You don't have to apologize to me. Its ok to feel something" Noah encouraged pulling the other toward the couch so they could sit. Stavo was practically in Noah's lap crying his eyes out. 

"You know if you cry anymore you'll ruin your makeup" Noah whispered in his ear. 

"You noticed" he looked up wide eyed.

"Well yea. I can't stop looking at your face" Noah blurted. "Ah...well I mean" Noah blushed as Stavo kept starring at him. 

"You like me Noah Foster?" Noah winced as his full name was being used. 

He cleared his throat and started to fidget with Stavo's painted thumbnail. "Yea, but we can forget about that and be just friends." 

"Why would you think I don't like you?"

"You're perfect" 

"No I'm not. Those rumors about me are half true"

"About being so good looking? Yea I know" Noah smiled trying to lighten the mood. He leaned forward to kiss the other. Stavo was also eager and kissed back. It started sloppy with a side of too much tongue, but quickly they adapted. Nipping each others lips mapping out every detail. The kiss was getting deeper when Stavo pulled away.

"I like you too" Stavo was a little breathless. 

"Yea I thought so from that kiss" Noah grinned wide, eager to kiss again. 

"You need to know the truth though. I can't do this if you're always thinking I'm a killer" 

"I don't"

"But I need to be honest about what happened and why we moved here" Stavo stood back up. He needed to be away from Noah. 

"Ok...I told my best friend about all this. I told him everything, thinking that he would be understanding and there for me. He was...sort of." Stavo looked away and putting as much room between them as possible. "It was like he wants sexual favors...I liked him so much. My best friend for years and I thought he really liked me, but I was so stupid." Stavo laughed, but it sounded to much like a sob. "We never had sex, but I guess there are a lot of ways to have sex"

"Hey, I don't care about that stuff. It doesn't matter to me." 

"I came home one day to find him on my door step waiting." Stavo braced himself against the wall holding himself.

"I let him in and he we were making out when someone knocked on the door. I didn't know who it was but I answered it and there stood some guys from school. I say them around, but didn't know them" Stavo slid down the wall, keeping a neutral and robotic tone. "They said we're here for the party." 

Noah felt sick hearing the story, but it was so important to Stavo, so he would listen to it all.

"I guess he told them and they wanted in on it. I fought them so hard, but he got the gun my dad had at the house and what was I suppose to do. They tied me to my bed and cut my clothes off. That wasn't event he worst part. Oh no they brought a camera." Stavo hid his face shoulders shaking in defeat. 

"Stavo can I sit next to you?" Noah asked he didn't want to set the other off. 

"No, you need to know what happened. They cut my up pretty badly. Saying that if I wanted to dress like a girl they should cut if off. I don't want to be a girl, but they wouldn't listen. I begged Kyle to help me. I'm not sure what switched in his brain, but the minute they stopped beating me and cutting me and decided to rape me he wanted to stop it all. The stupid fucker all of a sudden had morals." Stavo looked at Noah. 

"Do you want to keep going?"

"He got in there way and I don't know every detail. I was tied to a bed but they were fighting and the gun went off. Kyle bleeding out and the thugs ran off leaving me in this hell" Stavo could feel the belts wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The scars on on his torso and hip burning. "It took me an hour to get free and a part of me was glad when they shot him" Stavo sobbed. "I'm just as bad as those killers. I wanted Kyle to hurt just as badly as I was hurt, but not dead. I called as soon as I could. I just stuffed the camera and belts in the closet. I couldn't let them find out about it, but it didn't matter, because they found it. My dad won't even look at me. I don't know how much he knows, but its like I'm a leopard" 

"I don't know how that feels Stavo, but it isn't your fault. They left you with that mess" Noah assured slowly walking closer. 

"you don't blame me?"

"No never. I'm here for you when your ready ok?" Stavo nodded. They pressed their foreheads together feeling this magnet link. 

"I'm here for you no matter what. This is your choice. When and if you are ready and until then its just us against the world right?" Noah smiled bright. He was still a cute little puppy will to be by Stavo's side no matter what, and that felt great. 

"Yea, I like that" Stavo kissed the other his hands running threw Noah's light brown hair. "Just us"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a second part?


End file.
